Maya: Amelie's UnPaid Intern
by Xenakisfox101112
Summary: Maya signed a contract to be protected by her. Little did she know she would also work for her. This is a series of small stories taken place in all the books. Like clips of what went on. Don't be mad if i got some stuff wrong. I don't own the books.
1. Glass Houses

_**Glass Houses**_

I don't know what I was getting into when I signed that contract.

This "ice queen" offered me protection, if I would become her intern. When I asked if I would get paid, she said that she would pay for all my necessities, and keep other bloodsuckers at bay. That was my payment.

And when I sighed that stupid piece of paper, I became Amelie's unpaid intern.

Hi, I'm Maya. I have long black hair, dark Latin skin, brown eyes, and a reasonable figure. I came to this (CRAZY) town in search for a job after I finished high school early. I skipped a grade in middle school, so I'm a 17-year-old graduate.

When I came here, I ran into this crazy-ass pale chick. Long blonde hair, insanely blue eyes, and a cold personality. If I didn't know better, I'd say she was a brighter version of goth.

She told me everything after she guided me back to this chapel. At first I thought she was crazy the first time she mentioned vampires. Then she showed me what she could do by biting my wrist. I still have a scar, by the way. I high tailed it out of there, and then she found me- _again_- about to be killed by this dude named Brandon. He was cute until he tried to bite me.

Talk about a bad first impression.

She saved my life and I sighed that stupid contract after she explained her conditions.

"I will own everything you own, your life, your blood, your offspring."

Yup. So became a vampire's bitch.

And I got this bracelet. That won't… come… off. Believe me, I tried everything. Saw, scissors, and welder (almost got myself killed with that last one). I don't think a _diamond_ saw would break this bitch.

So, I finally accepted my fate.

And here I am.

In an office.

With a bi-polar hippie and some insane guy who _never_ listens to reason.

I sighed.

"Where is she?" the hippie asked- _again_. "Look, man," I grumbled, doodling on a sticky-note, "She went to some chick's house. Claire something or other. So just cool it."

"Yeah, Oliver," crazy guys mused, "cool it."

"Shut it before I throw you through the roof," Oliver growled.

"Why do you hate him so much?" I snap, "I mean _really_. Sure he's kind of annoying, but I think you're hiding something."

"What would I be hiding?" Oliver hissed. "Maybe you like him," I chuckle. Crazy dude laughed. Oliver sighed. Luckily, my boss walked in. "Maya, you have the document I asked for?" Amelie asked calmly.

I lazily grab a few papers and hand it to her. "You just need your seal on them and that's it."

"Thank you. Myrnin, Oliver, come." She swept into the next room with grace while Oliver just stomped in. Myrnin- assuming that was his weird-ass name- smiled at me and followed his boyfriend.

Haha.

Gay joke.


	2. Dead Girl's Dance

_**Dead Girls Dance**_

"Haha! Take that Pinky!" I got the last ghost in PacMan and continued to gather the rest of the little yellow dots. Ahh… PacMan always soothes my nerves. Amelie was out of the office, so I just played this mind-numbing game on the Mac she had given me.

Abruptly, the door opened and a boy was shoved in. Amelie followed. I immediately closed the window as the extremely scary body guards followed in.

The boy stood and scowled at Amelie.

Whoa. He was hot. Just my luck.

"I'm telling you I didn't do it," he snapped.

"Nothing you say here is admissible in a court room. We are just going to wait for Oliver to clean Brandon's body."

Wait. What? I stopped fluffing my entirely too flat hair. "Brandon is… dead?" I breathed.

"Stay out of this, Maya," Amelie growled. "You can't just keep me here!" hottie barked. "Actually, I can," Amelie mused, she turned, "keep an eye on him. I have to make a call."

The two body guards stood motionless at both doors.

Silence.

"Who are you?" the guy asked, still obviously frustrated.

"Me? I'm Maya Lorez. I'm her intern," I held up my wrist, showing my bracelet. He rolled his eyes. "I'm I the only one who doesn't have one of those?"

I thought for a second and smiled nervously. "Guess so. Who are you?"

"Shane Collins."

"Whoa, _you're _ Shane?

"You heard of me?"

I brushed , my hair behind my ear. "Yeah. Oliver doesn't speak of you or your family very highly." Shane laughed. "I wouldn't expect that bastard to anyway."

"So, your dad… he's reeking a lot of havoc," I chuckled. "Is he?" Shane sighed, "Sounds like him. How long have been working for the ice queen?" I felt my smile brighten. He called her the same thing I do. Eee! "About 4 months." "She ever bitten you?" I held up my bracelet wrist and pointed to the scar. Two white dots lining up with my middle finger. Shane squinted to see, but when he did, no expression change.

"Yikes. Any other time?"

"Nope, thank God. This hurt enough. You?"

"Me what?"

"You ever been bitten?"

"No. I was close to it though. Almost made a deal with Brandon. Yeesh"

"Oh yeah. What is with Brandon? Is he really…?"

"They're accusing me of his death," Shane growled, "I didn't do it."

Amelie came back in right when I was about to reply. She gave a looked to a brown-haired guard and my only hope for a boyfriend was yanked out of the room. He gave one final look to me, then nothing.

I sighed as my last life was taken in PacMan the minute I turned it back on. Damn that ghost.


	3. Midnight Alley

_**Midnight Alley**_

I got a disturbing call from Amelie at 2 in the morning.

"You want me to _what_?" I demanded.

"Myrnin has killed another one. I need you to go over there and calm him down."

"He'll _kill me_. Are you crazy?"

"He won't, I told him I'm send you over. He does anything to you, just call."

"I won't be able to call if he has his fangs in my _throat_."

"Just go. You sighed." Then she hung up. I grumbled something along the lines of "that stupid bitch" and got out of bed. I tugged on my jeans and a tank top. I took one look in the mirror and said, "why even bother. This guy isn't my date or something."

I hopped in my small beige Bug and drove off to that hole of a home.

I got to the door and peered in. Stairs. That's all I could see. All the lights were off, and it smelled like pennies. Wait. Blood kind of smelled like pennies.

Ohhh… why me?

I nervously walked down into the pitch black and called out to that crazy bastard.

"Myrnin? You there?"

I heard a small whimper. Oh wow. Was he crying? I'm not good with crying people. "Maya?" a sad voice responded. "Yeah, it's me," I called back, having no idea where I was. I took another step forward- right into something wet.

"Don't step any farther. That's where she is…"

Shit.

Can you get blood stains out of converse?

I almost threw up at the thought of stepping onto a fresh corpse. "Wh-where are you?" I asked the air in the middle of a gag. "Over here," Myrnin choked. "Okay, can you turn the lights on? I can't see anything."

"You sure you want the lights on?"

I opened my mouth, then shut it and thought for a second. _Hmm. See a horror movie scene, or just wander into the arms of a murderer. Bloody corpse, or wander. _"On second thought, just keep 'em off. Just don't touch me."

Myrnin said nothing back.

I walked towards where I had heard his voice. To the left. I groped the area for a surface and ran into a counter. Something sticky met my hand and whipped back. "It's okay Maya," I whispered to myself, "It's probably just… soda. Yeah, soda. Not blood or… worse." I choked out that last part and continued forward until I felt Myrnin's jacket. Wet velvet. Fabulous.

I took a step back. "Hi," he whimpered.

"For the love of God. This is the third one this month! And she was pretty!"

"And had O positive as a blood type," he sighed.

"_What is wrong with you?_"

Myrnin choked on tears. Yup, he was crying. Also, fabulous. "I don't know…" he sniffed and broke out into histaria, "It was only one little paper cut, you know? We were so _close_! And then there was that scent and oh my _God_ she was fast."

"Okay, okay," I eased, "Just calm down."

"Calm down? _Calm down_? I'm a murderer! Of anything you should leave." And in the dark, there was this red flash. Amelie's eyes turned red sometimes. Only when she was really pissed, or really…

Crap.

I stepped back again. "Myrnin…" I warned.

"You should have heard her scream…" he breathed, stepping towards me.

"You're not yourself right now," I said timidly, stepping back some more.

Myrnin chuckled darkly. "It's funny, I warned her too. Nobody ever listens… Why don't they listen?" I was about to take off when I slipped on something and fell on something sharp.

"Carful," Myrnin mused, "there's broken glass behind you."

"Now you tell me," I hissed, "Stay back." Myrnin bend down and took my arm. I yanked for it back and felt liquid drip down my arm. No, no, _no_! I was bleeding. Myrnin, his eyes glowing red, scoped my arm. "You're bleeding," he said a-matter-of-fact-ly.

"No duh," I growled, "You bite me, and Amelie will have your _hide_."

Myrnin pretty much ignored me and I felt him lick the blood off my hand. I yanked back. He just held tighter. I knew I should have taken more PE in high school.

"Myrnin!" I barked.

"What?" he purred, "I'm not biting…"

That's it.

I swung my leg up and kicked him in the chest. He slid across the floor a good 2 feet. Woot!

"What is with you vampires?" I snapped, "I mean _really._ You try and be all: ooo! I'm all scary and seductive! When really, you're just sorry little leeches who have a bad case of the munchies! Take Oliver for instance!" I bravely stepped forward, anger the only thing fueling me at the moment. "He is so full of himself, I bet that he would win first place in an ego contest! He's such a dick, that I bet his house is a condom. He lives in a world where he just crushes orphanages with his huge bi-polar ego!"

Hahaha!

Myrnin's eyes were normal, so I was just yelling in the dark.

"And then there's _you_," I snarled, "In case you haven't noticed, _you're insane_! You live in a hole, and instead of finding a cure to your stupid little illness, you kill your only hope! I think that you need to just _grow a pair_ and stand up to my bitch of a boss!"I breathed heavily.

"You done?" he asked timidly.

"No!" I barked back, "You know what it's like working for a woman who barely knows what's going on herself? She is so vague, I bet her mind is as big as space itself! She tells me to print off documents and follow her around! I'm lucky to still have a scar free neck!" I paused to take in a breath, "Okay. I'm done."

Silence.

"…You want some ice cream?"

I gave him a funny look, then just gave in. "Whatever."

Myrnin had covered up Ashley with a table cloth. But as I looked around the lab, there was definitely signs of a struggle. Broken glass here and there, blood almost everywhere; some of it Myrnin's.

I sat on a counter top swallowing down spoonfuls of vanilla ice cream. Myrnin had chocolate. He really liked chocolate for some reason.

"And it's just, I can't figure out what the hell her problem is," I grumbled, spooning through the dessert.

"I understand where you're coming from…" Myrnin sighed, "She never was straight forward. She acts like she has something to hide all the time."

"Totally," I exhaled back, taking another bite.

"You're mean," Myrnin said randomly.

"What?"

"I'm trying," he whimpered, "This illness isn't exactly something I can control."

"I know…" I responded, "It's hard. It just gets frustrating when you go through kids that easily." Myrnin sniffed. "And if you start crying again, I'm leaving."

"Okay, okay," he said quickly, wiping his eye, "When is Amelie getting here?"

"I don't know."

"Well, she's mean too."

"You talk like a three-year-old."

"I know."


	4. Feast of Fools

_**Feast of Fools**_

"So let me get this straight," I sighed, "You're father has come for some stupid book?"

"It's not just _a_ stupid book, it's _the_ stupid book," Amelie paused, "and it's not stupid. Have you called my driver?"

"Yeah, he'll be here in a few."

Amelie gave me an exasperated look. "A few _what_?"

"Minutes."

"Okay." Amelie leaned back against the wall.

A few days later, I got a letter sent to my house.

_You have been summoned to attend the masked ball and arrival of Elder Bishop on Saturday, the Thirteenth of October at the Elders Council Hall at the hour of midnight._

Oh yeah. Amelie had mentioned that stupid thing. Her dad was holding it.

It appears I'm going with some dude named Vincent. Ooo, sounds mysterious. I wonder what I should go as, considering it's a masked ball. I've always wanted to be a fairy for Halloween, but never had the guts. Maybe I should be a cat. Nah. Vampire? Hmmm…

Pop in some fake fangs, white face make up…

Nah. That'd be way too corny.

Clown? No. Bat? No. Lady Gaga? Scary, but no.

How about just a princess? Sounds good.

The night of the ball thing, Vincent picked me up in one of the supplied vampire cars. He had come as…

"The devil. Really?"

Vincent just glared at me. "One of my friends suggested it. Get in."

The ball started off normally enough, they called our names, I walking in wearing his long silver gown and a small tiara. I looked around the room and saw Oliver dressed as a scare-crow. Well, it kind of suits him. No heart, and he's pretty scary.

His date was dressed as my favorite character in the Nightmare Before Christmas movie. Let's just call her Sally for now.

Oliver nodded to Vincent to come over. Yay! I get to meet Sally.

I looked around on the way over and found Myrnin and his new assistant Claire Danvers sitting at a table chatting it up. Myrnin, being the insane person he is, was dressed as Pierrot and Claire was Harlequin. "Oh Myrnin," I breathed, "You crazy little-"

"Hey." I looked over to see that Sally was talking to me. "Hiya," I replied awkwardly.

"I'm Eve," she said.

"Maya."

"You get dragged here too?"

"Yup. By my boss."

Eve laughed. "You're boss? Who's that?"

"Amelie. I'm her intern," I raised my arm to show her my bracelet. "Wait, so you're an _intern_?"

"Yup. Un-paid, too."

Eve raised an eye brow. "Sounds pretty boring."

"Not as much as you would think," I breathed.

"Nope," Eve tutted, "It's pretty boring. I mean, if an author were to write an entire series of books based completely on this town starting when Claire came here, she could probably leave you out."

Pause.

"Thanks," I replied with a sarcastic smile, "That makes me feel awesome."

"Sorry, sorry," Eve said quickly, "I'm just kind of annoyed because I have to spend the night with this clown."

Oliver obviously heard and shoved Eve. "I'm a scare crow."

"Uh huh," Eve said with a roll of her eyes.

Later in the night, Bishop, who looked older than my _grandpa_, started calling people up and asking for their loyalty. Talk about ego. But then it hit me that…

"He's trying to take over the town…" I breathed, sitting at a table with Vincent.

"Yeah. Where have you been the past-" Vincent was interrupted by Myrnin's yelling.

Whoa, I didn't know he knew that many swear words… When he finished, he did a twirl and a bow. Then he whipped out a knife, cut Bishop, and ran out of the room laughing like a maniac. When I looked to Amelie, she gave me that _follow him_ look from across the room and I got up. "I gotta go," I said quickly. Vincent sent a glare my way. "You _have _to stay," he growled.

"Bye!" I yelped as pandemonium broke out. I picked up my dress and ran out the same way Myrnin did. I looked around the hall and found nothing. Then I heard a door open. I ran to the sound and saw Myrnin get into a car. He bent down. I ran over and knocked on the window. His curly brown head popped up.

He was defensive at first, but his expression softened into a smile. "Hello," he said through the tinted glass. "What are you doing?"

"I think that Bishop is responsible for my illness! I needed a blood sample to be sure," Myrnin held up the knife that was stained with blood, "Want a ride?"

I rolled my eyes. "Amelie told me to follow you, so I guess so."

I walked over and got in the passenger side. Myrnin had bent down again, but he sat up when I got in. The car started.

"Did you just hot wire this car?" I gasped.

"Yep! Hold on." Myrnin backed out of the lot and onto the ghost streets. He floored it and the car sped down the road.

"Do you know how to drive?" I snapped.

"I know how to do a French braid, I know how to ride a horse, but I don't really know how to drive, no."

I gave him a weird look. "French braid?"

Myrnin narrowed his eyes. "Tell, and I ask Amelie for _you_ to be my next assistant."

I shut up.


	5. Lord of Misrule & Carpe Corpus

_**Lord of Misrule**_

The minute I heard there was going to be a tornado, I ran for cover.

When it was over, Bishop had control of Morganville.

I was no longer Amelie's intern.

I was her lifeline.

_**Carpe Corpus**_

I sorted frantically through some papers for a letter from Bishop Amelie was supposed to get. "Bill, bill, death threat, bill, letter!" I grabbed the golden envelope and tore it open. And there it was. In black and coffee-stain color.

A death warrant for two of Amelie's body guards. I sigh and set down the letter. Ever since Bishop took over, nothing had been the same. There were people dying left and right, _I_ was lucky to be alive. And to make it worse, Amelie's recourses have been cut off.

She has absolutely no say in anything. But I overheard her talking to someone about some secret rebellion. But when I asked about it, she shooed me away. I was still Amelie's property, I had gotten used to it by now, and frankly, it was hard work. She's had me do all the dirty work of calling accomplices. Imagine this.

"Hello?"

"Hi. This is Amelie's assistant calling to see if you're still on for opening the Founder's Hall doors tonight."

"Uh… What?"

"Is this Carl?"

"No. This is Norman. Amelie's assistant, huh? Well you just wait till-"

And hung up.

That's what happened to me yesterday.

Amelie was _so_ pissed at me, she sent me home before she could lash out. She was planning on raiding _Bishop's_ supplies, and if it weren't for me, they would have succeeded. So now the Founder's Hall is heavily guarded.

I checked my email one more time before logging out. There was one new message that made me smile. Then Amelie walked in looking dreary. Like that kind slow looking haven't-had-my-coffee yet look. I hate coffee, by the way.

She looked beaten up too. Where had she been?

"Where have you been?" I breathed.

"I was attacked," she growled, sitting down in a the lounge chair across from my desk.

"Oh my God, are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?"

I hesitated. "Well, uh, I have good news. Um, that guy who has access to the Morganville cells has agreed to your terms. Oh, and Bishop has lightened up on guards, Claire doesn't suspect anything and… why are you looking at me like that?"

Amelie's eyes turned red when she spoke. "When was the last time I ate?"

"Like ate, or… _ate_?"

Amelie rolled her crimson eyes. "_Ate_."

"Oh, last week I think."

Amelie looked down. "Huh."

I narrowed my eyes. "If I think what I think your thinking, please stop thinking it."

Amelie stood and placed her pale hands on the desk, leaning forward so her long blonde hair draped over her shoulders.

"You knew what my conditions were when you signed that piece of paper."

I scooted out and away from the hungry vampire. I smiled nervously. "I can arrange for a person to pick up something?"

Amelie began to walk around the desk. I stood and backed around. Every time she moved one way, I moved the other so we were on either side of the desk at all times.

"You won't feel a thing."

"Right. Just like I didn't feel anything last time you bit me."

"You were awake that time."

"So, what? You'll knock me out with that physic mumbo jumbo I heard Oliver talking about the other day?"

"Precisely." I was about to retort when Amelie faked me out, and zoomed in a friggin blur, around the desk and pushed me over to the wall, cornering me. I attempted sliding away, but Amelie grabbed my jaw and I made eye contact with her insanely icy blue eyes.

"Amelie please," I whined.

"Sleep," she whispered.

_Pa-lease. One word isn't g- _and I was out.

I woke up with a major head ache. Oh, and I could barley feel anything in my body. My head was tilted on something. A wash cloth and ice. I felt so… hallow. And when I tried to move, it hurt. I groaned.

"Oh, you're awake. That was quick." I could hear Amelie's voice from across the room. I was in _her_ office now. Lying on a long white sofa. My head was propped up and tilted while my hands rested on my belly.

"What's going on…?" I asked drearily.

"I took a little more than I was supposed to, which would explain the way you feel now," Amelie explained.

"I can't feel my toes…" I interrupted.

"Don't make any sudden movements. Especially with your neck," Amelie continued, "I applied pressure there with the ice."

"I need an aspirin…" I groaned.

"That's just the blood loss talking. Just get some rest; you'll be fine."

I closed my eyes. It wasn't that hard to drift back into sleep. After all, I had lost about 4 and a half pints of blood. Heheheh…


	6. Fade Out

_**Fade Out**_

Even though I hate coffee, I walked into the common grounds hoping for a smoothie.

Or some water. I don't know.

I wore a scarf in the middle of May [I can't remember the exact month]. In Texas. Why? Well, I have Amelie's little love bite to deal with. Yeah. I still have the mark.

I walk in and sit at a table, for the line was so long, and I hate waiting. Then I saw someone familiar giving to goth chicks the evil eye. Claire. Claire Danvers. Myrnin's new assistant. Sigh. She was pretty too. Bye bye, Claire. . I might as well introduce myself. After all, her boss and my boss were practically besties. We might as well be cousins.

I walked over. "Hi," I greeted. Claire looked up from her scowl with a confused look. "Hi?" I held out my hand. "I'm Maya. I'm basically your boss's therapist."

Claire narrowed her eyes. "You know Myrnin?"

"Yup. Can I sit?"

"Uh, sure?"

I pulled up a chair and sat across from Claire. "How do you know him?" Claire asked skeptically.

"I work for Amelie. I'm her intern," I sighed, "un-paid intern."

Claire laughed. "I think my friend Eve mentioned you." I smiled. "Really?"

Claire nodded. "Yeah. She said that you're job was so boring, that if someone wrote a series on this town, they'd leave you out." I felt my eyelids lower out of annoyance. "Yup. That was her," I paused to look over at the goth girls. One of them must be Eve, "Who you are you giving the evil eye to?"

Claire scowled their way again. "That girl is stealing my best friend."

I looked over to them. They looked almost identical. White face, red lips, heavy black eye make-up. "What's wrong? Who's she?"

"Kim," Claire hissed after a sip of her coffee. Yuck. "I'm waiting for her to back off."

"Nice," I chuckled.

"So, how'd you get tangled up with Amelie?"

"Oh. She kind of saved my life and then…" I held up my wrist to show my bitch-bracelet. Claire raised an eyebrow. "You agreed?"

"Duh," I groaned, "and now that I've been bitten for a second time, I wish I hadn't."

"Hence the scarf?"

"Yep."

A couple of days later, Amelie told me that Kimberly had taken some videos of the town. Proof that vampires existed. That's was bad, fyi.

So she told me to contact some guy named "Morley". Ew. Sounded like a hobo name. I like Myrnin better. Well- not like that but- oh, whatever.

So I call this dude, and he sounds like he just went to a rock concert. Super scratchy voice. "Who is this?" he demanded.

"Um, I'm Amelie's intern. She wants to-"

"Amelie? If she wants t talk to me, have _her_ call me," he snarled and hung up.

"Prick," I snapped to the empty line.

After I told Amelie about the call, she just sighed and had me give her the phone.

_Good. Now you two can talk _I thought _bitch to prick._


	7. Kiss of Death

_**Kiss of Death**_

"What do you mean I can't go to Dallas?" I groaned.

"I mean, I'm not letting you," Amelie mused back, shuffling through papers.

I crossed my arms and pouted. "Then I quit."

Amelie looked up and smiled. "You can't quit. I own you."

I rolled my eyes and walked back to my desk. It was so unfair that _Oliver_ could go and not _me_. I had been working for that ice queen for over a year now and I was technically legal. But nooo. She's still my pimp. Ugh.

I sat at my desk and twirled a pen. "It's not fair," I grumbled as Amelie walked out into my office. She held a small paper in her hands. She set it in front of me. "I don't want you going because I want you to watch Myrnin."

I narrowed my eyes. "You want me to babysit that freak?"

Amelie chuckled softly. "He's not a freak. He's just… misunderstood. You should have seen him centuries ago. He was so…" Amelie trailed off. And I swear on the holy freakin' bible I saw her blush just a tinsy winsy bit.

I raised an eyebrow. "Anyway, he seemed so crushed when I told him he couldn't go. So, I want _you_ to be his friend for the next couple weeks."

"They'll be gone for _that_ long?"

"Well, I don't know," Amelie sighed, "Just watch him, okay? That's a check. Buy him a new coat. That brown one is getting old." And with that, the white queen left. Well, she had a commanding personality like the red queen, but…

"Holy shit," I breathed, picking up and scoping the check.

2000 bucks. All at my disposal.

I smiled, checked my email one last time and walked out.

I walked out of that building feeling happy. Myrnin was… _pretty_ cool. I guess. I really didn't have any other friends in Morganville. I hung out with Claire's posse the other day, but you know. They were probably half way to Dallas by now.

I hopped in my Beige Bug and drove to a bank. I walked out with 2000 bucks in cash in my purse. I was humming a "I'm so rich!" tone all the way to the crazy dude's home. I had bought some stuff and dropped it off at my apartment. Yeah. Morganville has apartments. Who knew!

I didn't bother to knock and instead just walked right down. When I walked in the lab, Myrnin was sitting in a chair reading. He took a sip from something in a glass. Something red. Lord. Tomato juice. Yep. Tomato juice.

I pulled out a candy bar on the way down the stairs. Milky Way. Oh my _God_ those things were awesome. Myrnin looked up and got a confused puppy look.

"Maya? What are you doing here?"

"Get off your ass, Myr Myr," I laughed and peeled open the bar. Myrnin got a thoughtful look. "One of my assistants called me that…"

"Welp, I'm not your assistant. For the next couple days, I'm your freakin' babysitter," I tore off a piece of the bar, "Open." Myrnin, still confused, opened his mouth. I stuffed the piece of chocolate in his mouth. "Ut eh ell?" he questioned.

"Chew it you pansy," I said, with a roll of my brown eyes.

Myrnin obeyed. I smiled and when he was done, he spoke. "Okay, what's going on? I haven't seen you in almost two months. Why now?"

"Amelie said you were pretty bummed about not going to Dallas. So, I came over."

"She _sent_ you over, you mean."

I hesitated, then smiled. "Well, yeah. But you're _pretty_ cool. I mean, now that you're not psychotic anymore."

Myrnin rolled his eyes and stood. "So, you're just going to stay here?"

"Hell no!" I gasped, "Crime scenes are _such_ buzz kills. You're coming to my apartment."

"_Crime scene_?" Myrnin mused.

"Yeah. Now eat this," I handed him the bar. Myrnin took a nibble as I looked around. "Anything you want to take, camper?"

"Uh, some clothes I guess."

Myrnin spent a good 15 minutes packing and we were finally on the road. "You have a small car," he said randomly.

"Yeah? Well you have a small-" I was cut off as I drove into the parking lot of a store, "Cool-li-o. We're here."

"Why are we here?" Myrnin asked. It was dark outside, so he could walk out without being burned.

"You're gonna buy me a box of Mikes."

"A box of what?"

"It's a drink. I'm only 18."

Myrnin smiled at me. "So you want me to buy you alcohol."

I pushed my bangs behind my ear. "Yep. Mikes Harder lemonade, please." I handed him forty bucks. "I'm not going to buy an under aged girl-"

"Come oooon…" I whined playfully, "I'll be your best friend…"

Myrnin rolled his eyes. "No."

I put on my best smile- yay for braces!- and walked my first to fingers up his arm. "Pleeease?"

Myrnin brushed my hand away. "No."

"I'll scream rape."

Myrnin raised an eyebrow. "Seriously."

I narrowed my eyes and kept the smirk. "Serious as a heart attack, baby."

"I can't get heart attacks."

"Serious as a stake in the heart."

"That's more like it," he chuckled and opened the door, "Fine. Just don't drink all of it tonight." "Yeah, yeah, yeah," I tutted, "Just make sure it's _harder_. Plain old hard is for pussies."

Myrnin grabbed the bills off his seat. "Uh huh."

He turned, so I couldn't flip him off. But he went in and sure enough came back with what I asked for. I grabbed the box from him as he got in and tore it open. "Radical! You rock." I grabbed a black cherry one and popped the top off, covering my hand with my burgundy camisole. Thanks Bro, for teaching me that.

I took a swig and pulled out of the parking lot. "Here," I handed him the bottle as I drove. Myrnin tentatively took a sip. "Mmm," he hummed.

"I know right?" I laughed.

My apartment was a mess. I had rented a few movies, and games for my PS 2. I want the PS 3, but they aren't going to have it in Morganville for a while. Pssh, by then, they'll have a PS 6.

The rented house-room-thing was pretty small. Being built for only one person, it had one bathroom, one bedroom, a kitchen the size of the bathroom, and a living room the size of the bedroom. Original design? I think not!

"Nice place," Myrnin said absently. I took the half empty bottle from him and took another drink. "Shut up," I laughed, "Now, which kind of movies do you like?"

Further into the night, and after a few more bottles- like three more- I started babbling. "And like, she knocked me out," I stumbled, "Do you know how?"

"Amelie has… weird abilities," Myrnin responded, alcohol only having a minimum affect on him, "She barley uses them, however."

"You talk weird," I giggled.

"You're drunk," Myrnin chuckled.

"Am not," I barked back, "I can see so clear, you're gonna need a palm tree to see how… you have really dark eyes." Myrnin squinted. "You have brown eyes."

I leaned in. "Yeah… It looks like a midnight sky. That's weird." I was really close now. Like, I could smell the chocolate and fruity alcohol on his breath. And… I donno. He was just like… really hot at the moment. And I was just about to touch his lips when…

The kitchen timer went off. I jumped up and yelped, "Pizza!"

I caught a glimpse of Myrnin who opened his eyes.

The next morning I wouldn't remember whether or not I almost made out with a vampire.


	8. Kiss of Death cont

_**Kiss of Death (cont.)**_

I woke up the next morning sprawled out on the couch. I lifted my head. Oh, man. The room was practically spinning. I don't drink much; in fact, the last time I got hammered, I was with my best friend back in Arizona. My boyfriend Alex had broken up with me. Sigh. Anyhow, I had a hangover.

I sat up and looked around for Myrnin. Did he leave? Nope. He walked out of the bathroom with a tooth brush in his mouth. "Good morning," he said, his mouth muffled by tooth paste.

"What happened?"

He took the brush out of his mouth. He totally looked like he had rabies while he was talking. "Well, we watched some movies, you got intoxicated-"

"Please go spit, I can't understand a word you're saying," I sighed, rubbing my head and standing up. He smiled and walked back to the bathroom. I made my way to the fridge and grabbed another lemonade. Hair of the dog tactic. Again, thanks bro.

Myrnin came back, mouth empty of rabies. "Okay, so to continue," he started, "you got really drunk, almost kissed me, then ate half a pizza, and passed out in the middle of Taken."

I almost choked on alcohol. "What did you just say?"

"You passed out?"

"No, before that."

"You ate half a pizza?"

I sighed. "_Before_ that."

"You almost kissed me?"

"That's the one." I set down the drink and felt my cheeks warm a little. "Heh. I didn't know…"

Myrnin nonchalantly waved his hand, dismissing it. "You were drunk," he tutted, "But then again, drinking sometimes enhances one's feelings…"

I couldn't help but chuckle a little. "You think I-?"

Myrnin raised an eye brow.

"So offence, dude," I said after another swig, "but you're not really my type."

Myrnin tilted his head to the side. I narrowed my eyes. "Don't give me that look."

"What look?"

"That puppy look. With your big brown eyes and curly hair," I barked, "It's friggin adorable." Myrnin smiled. "So I'm adorable, now?" I shrugged. "Sure. But I think I've had my fill of vampire kisses." I tilted my head back. I still had a small scar, but not noticeable; like my wrist. Myrnin glared at the cheesy joke. I cleared my throat. "But yeah. You're cute, but not my type."

Myrnin smiled softly.

I walked over and shoved his shoulder. "But don't think this means I like you," I chuckled, "You're still crazy," I sat on the couch, took a drink and smiled at him, "in a good way."


	9. Somewhere in Dead Girls Dance

_**Somewhere in Dead Girl's Dance**_

I sat in my room listening to loud Flyleaf. Like _really _loud Flyleaf. As Beautiful Bride ended on my playlist, I'm So Sick came on and I cried for joy.

The last couple days, I kept wondering how the _hell_ she can scream like that! Any metal artist, really. How do they scream like that?

"I will break… Into your thoughts…" I began, "With what's written on my heart…" I cleared my throat quickly.

_I will break…_

Fail.

_Break…_

Fail.

"Ugh," I sighed. Then suddenly my door was pounded upon. Haha, I totally sounded like my old history teacher there.

It made me jump out of my skin, cuz Lacey Mosley is one of the best metal singers I've ever heard. Sorry, Adam Gontier, but she is. (Well, Adam is more Rock… whatever.) I didn't bother turning down the music when I went to answer. Hey, _you_ came _here_ to the music.

As I opened the door I asked, "Who is-"

The crazy guy shoved the door open and frantically closed. "What the-?" I shouted, "Miren? No, Myrlin? No… Bob! What are you doing here?"

"It's Myr_nin_, you twit," he snapped, "And I'm hiding."

"How do you know where I live?" I demanded.

"I followed your scent," Myrnin answered with a crazy smile.

"My scent…" I echoed, not believing it myself.

"What is this noise?" He growled, walking in. I'm So Sick ended, and Fully Alive was on. "It's called music you _twit_," I shot back, "I thought vampire's needed an invitation to come in!"

"This is home. You just live in a room. If I get invited in at the front, I can go in where ever I want," he tapped his forehead, "Logic, child."

"I'm 17, thank you very much," I barked, "Who are you hiding from?"

"Who do you think?"

"_Tax collectors?_"

"Those are frightening, but no. Amelie."

I got a sick realization. "You killed Eric, didn't you?"

Myrnin nodded, getting jittery.

"Okay…" I said, "Can you sit down? I feel like you're going to attack me."

Myrnin sat down on my couch. "This noise you call music is deafening!"

"It's called Flyleaf, sweetheart!" I shouted about Lacey, "And Three Days Grace is up next."

Myrnin shot me a glare.

"How long are you going to be here?"

Break by TDG came on.

"A couple minutes _I hope_," Myrnin breathed, "You're not very hospitable."

"Oo! I love this song!" I gasped. I began the air guitar as the song entered the faster part. "_Tonight, my head is spinning. I need, something to pick me up_…"

"Pick you up and throw you off a building…" Myrnin mumbled.

"Break!" I cried, "You'll like the second verse! If you can't stand the way this place is, take yourself to higher places!"

He rolled his eyes.

"_At night, I feel like a vampire, it's not right, I just can't give it up_."

He raised an eyebrow. "Vampires do sleep, you know."

"I know, but doesn't blood keep you up longer? Like an energy drink!"

"True. I don't really like sleeping, to be honest," he said absently, "Nightmares."

"I didn't know vampires could dream."

He looked away angrily. "Well, they can," he stood, "I should go."

"Stay for one more song. It _totally_ explains your problem."

"My _problem_? Is that how you see it?"

I hesitated. "Okay, okay. Well, uh, see you, I guess."

The bass for Animal I Have Become came on. Myrnin froze. "I've heard this song before."

"You have?"

"Eric… He, uh, showed it to me."

_I can't escape this Hell._

"It's a good song. Very… wicked," I chuckled.

_So many times I've tried…_

"You're right, it does."

_But I'm still caged inside…_

Myrnin sighed. Oh, wow. He better not go psycho bloodthirsty in _my_ house. I _just _cleaned up everything. Oh, and I really don't want to die. His hair was messy, and I'm pretty sure there was blood on his coat, but other than that, he was still a puppy.

_Somebody get me through this nightmare, I can't control myself_…

I heard Myrnin mumbling. "So what if you can see, the darkest side of me, no one will ever change this animal I have become…"

"You learned the lyrics."

He leaned back against the wall. "Might as well. It is my life story."

I smiled softly.

He started singing louder, keeping the beat with Adam pretty well. "I can't escape myself. So many times I've lied…"

I decided to join in.

"But there's still rage inside." Myrnin got a small smile. For some reason, it became a contest. And _God_ it was awesome. Haha!

"So what if you can see, the darkest side of me, no one will ever change this animal I have become! Help me believe, it's not the real me, somebody help me tame this animal I have become!"

"Frankly I prefer the violin," Myrnin said, a smile coming back, "but this is okay too, I guess." "You bet your bottle cap it is!" I replied, "So what if you can see, the darkest side of me, no one will ever change this animal I have become!"

We sang the rest of it, and just as The Good Life was coming on, the door was knocked upon- again. Haha, oh Mr. Ayers…

"Maya, I know Myrnin's in there."

"I can't hear you!" I yelled to my boss, shooing Myrnin. He smiled brightly and went into my room. "Maya, I can smell him," Amelie growled, "Open the door before I kick it in."

The music got louder. I heard pounding on my wall from the neighbors.

"Turn down that shit!" a male voice called.

"Oh you know you love it Francis!" I called back.

I opened the door and Amelie stride in looking angry. She shoved me aside like some rag and paused. Did she just smell my apartment?

She turned and stomped to my room. In a second, Myrnin raced out in that blur kind of way. On his way out, he whispered in my ear. "Thank you."

I smiled as he ran out calling to Amelie. "Catch me if you can!"

Amelie walked out and spotted Myrnin racing down the hall. She glared at me. "You will regret this."

"I don't really know who I am…" I sang back, "It's time for me to take a stand…"

He eyes turned red for a second. Then she grabbed my hair and threw me aside. I hid the wall laughing. She ran out.

I flipped her off as she ran out. "Fuck you, bitch," I said to myself with a giant grin. Just Like You came on.

_I could be mean._

_I could be angry. _

_You know I could be just like you…_

_I could be fake._

_I could be stupid._

_You know I could be just like you…_

You can't break me, Amelie.


	10. Beginning of Feast of Fools

_**Beginning of Feast of Fools**_

I sat at my desk searching through the inbox on my email. God, I had so much crap, that if my email were a land fill, a bunch of abolitionists would assassinate me.

Amelie walked in with a small red folder. She handed it to me. "Deliver this to Oliver, please."

I scoped it. It had her seal on it. Important business, apparently.

"Myrnin can't do it?" I whined.

"He's…" she trailed off, looking for the word, "eating."

Oh, God.

"Uh, okay." I stood and grabbed my sunglasses from off the desk. "Make it quick, you have to balance the water bill."

I sighed and left. God Morganville was so hot. Whoever thought it was a good idea to put a town in the middle of nowhere should be murdered. I walked down the street, folder in hand and entered the Common Grounds. It smelled strongly of coffee. Ugh.

I walked in and immediately saw that _bitch_ Monica. Monica Morrel. Myrnin told me that she had pushed Claire down a flight of stairs. And I also hated her because she was so perfect. And I couldn't date her brother. Sigh.

I walked to the counter and asked for Oliver. The barista nodded to the office door to the right. I smiled a thank you and walked over.

I knocked and Oliver's growl could be heard. "Who is it?"

"Maya. I have a folder from Amelie."

His voice lightened a bit. "Come in."

I walked in the small office and set the folder on his desk. He took it with a small smile. Holy crap. Oliver smiling. It's the end of the world!

"How are you this morning, Maya?" he asked, looking through the papers.

"Um, fine?" I answered, confused, "Amelie is getting on my last nerve, though."

He chuckled. "Who's nerve hasn't she gotten on?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Okay. Who are you and what have you done with Oliver?"

He looked up. "I'm just in a good mood, is that so awful?"

The phone rang. He answered. "Hello?"

A pause.

Oliver gave a low lazy chuckle. "Well," he said, "If it isn't little Claire. Eve didn't want to hear it, but I'll tell it to you – it's nice that you turn to me in your moment of need. It is a moment of need, I assume? And not an invitation to socialize?"

I heard a small voice on the other end. "Someone's here. In the house."

The warmth drained out of Oliver's voice, leaving a sharp annoyance. "Then call the police if you have a prowler. I'm not your security service. It's Michael's house. Michael can-"

"Michael can't do anything about it, and I don't think we should call the cops. This man, he says his name is Mr. Bishop. He wants to talk to Amelie, but I can't get her on the-"

Oliver cut her- assuming it was a her- off. "Stay away from him," he said, and his voice had grown edges, "Do nothing. Say nothing. Tell your friends the same, especially Michael, yes? This is far beyond any of you. I will find Amelie. Do as he says, whatever he says, until we arrive."

And Oliver hung up on her.

"What was that about?" I asked, baffled.

"Nothing that concerns you," He growled, standing up, "Now get out of my office."

He walked right past me.

I smiled as I watched him stomp out the door after giving an order to the barista.

"Now _that's_ the Oliver I know."


	11. Beginning of Midnight Alley

_FYI, I was listening to TOO much 3OH!3 when I wrote this, k? So I was in that punky-sexual mood. Lol! _

_God, I want a boyfriend._

_Anyhow, read on._

_**Beginning of Midnight Alley**_

I laughed my freakin head off when I saw the news paper article.

Oliver, who was waiting for Amelie, glared at me. "What's so funny?"

"This dude is a flipping idiot," I cracked in between laughs. I started to read the article, "Michael Glass, once a rising musical star with too much talent for this twisted town, has fallen to the Dark Side," I laughed again, and continued, "Details are sketchy, but Glass, who's been keeping to himself for the past year, has definitely joined the Fang Gang. Nobody knows how or where it happened, and I doubt Glass will be talking, but we should all be worried: does this mean more vamps, fewer humans? After all, he is the first newly risen undead in generations."

Oliver snatched the paper right out of my hands. "Beware, boys and girls: Glass may look like an angel, but he's got a demon inside now. Memorize the face, kibbles," Oliver smiled slightly, "He's the newest addition to the Better-Off-Dead club? And Captain Obvious strikes again."

"Captain Obvious?" I asked, wiping a stray tear from laughing so hard.

"He's an underground idiot with a big ego and a small brain," Oliver growled, still smiling.

"You are way too happy for your own good," I said absently, "Who's Michael Glass?"

Oliver lost his smile, opened his mouth and shut it again. He paused and got his story straight. "He's one of Amelie's fledglings."

"I didn't know Amelie was a sire."

"Well, it's none of your business."

I rolled my eyes. "You ever met him?"

"Yes, I've heard some of his music."

"He's a singer?"

"Yes. And plays guitar."

Whoa. He's hot, he can sing, play guitar, do all the stuff vampires do… _Can he fly_?

And that's when the door creaked open. I expected to see Amelie, but Miren- No. Myrnin. Yeah, Myrnin. Myrnin stuck his puppy head in. His looked around with big brown eyes. "Is Amelie in here?"

"What do you think, you idiot?" Oliver snarled.

"Well," Myrnin mused, "I can't imagine you with long blonde hair, but I think white would look good on you." He smiled brightly as if someone was going to take his picture for the cover of a magazine- yeah. His teeth were that good. Which is weird considering he's a serial killer. Who knew murderers could be so cute? Hell, I didn't. Whoa. I just called an older dude cute. I need a shower now.

Oliver interrupted my thoughts with a low growl. "Whoooa," I breathed, "Down boy." His red eyes flicked to me, and back to Miren. Crap! Myrnin. You know what? Miren is a cuter name! Wait. I don't want to be attracted to this goof. Never mind.

I pulled out my iPod from the desk when Myrnin walked in. It was a touch, lucky me. I got it for my birthday before I came to this hell hole. Er, town.

I honestly didn't want to listen to their husband and wife bickering.

They didn't even notice as I jammed the Skullcandy earphones in my head and turned it on. Touchin On My by 3OH!3 came blasting through. I'm so going to be deaf when I'm older.

I mouthed the lyrics as the two fought.

_Girl I gotta know, how ya dance like that_

_ D-d-d-dance like that, you dance like that._

_ Cuz you're putting on a show_

_ Can I take you back? Take you back._

It was funny, cause it looked like _they_ were saying it. Oliver shoved Myrnin right as Sean said _If you wanna- me I won't say no._

I laughed.

Both looked over. Oliver said something, I took out a head phone. "Sorry, what?"

"What are you listening to?" Oliver said, listening to the song, "It sounds like the music equal of porn."

I laughed again. "No, no. If it was _that, _there'd be more," I made _that_ kind of noise and grinned. Myrnin raised an eyebrow. Oliver rolled his eyes and said something to Myrnin in some language.

Since I'm a Latina, my grandmother _made sure_ I was fluent in Spanish before I even bothered to leave the house. If you go over to her house, you better know Spanish, cause that's what she speaks 96.7% of the time.

As Déjà vu by 3OH!3 came on, I said, "Just kiss him you greasy old man," in Spanish. Both of them gave me a confused look. My mouth dropped. "You guys don't know Spanish?"

Oliver got an annoyed look. "What's the point? Why would any of us want to go to Mexico? It's all sun, all the time."

"So is this place!" I gasped.

"I know many a language, but not Spanish," Myrnin gave me a flirtatious smile, "I would be grateful if you would teach me."

I almost choked. Is that who I attract? Crazy murderers? Might as well throw myself off a building. Oliver shoved his shoulder. "Don't infatuate yourself with the help."

"Please," Myrnin mused, glaring at Oliver, "She's far too young for my taste. I like a woman with… experience."

"Okay!" I interrupted, "This conversation just went down south."

Choke Chain came on.

"But I love this song," I added quickly, "I love 3OH!3 in general, but whatever. Oh, and Myrnin, first lesson. Say _yo nunca voto a coquetear con usted nunca más_."

Myrnin repeated it and I nodded. "What did I just say?" he asked, still smiling.

"You vowed never to flirt with me ever again," I said, smiling back.

He lowered his eyelids. "Aw."

I narrowed my eyes. "Freak."

"Gatito."

"I'm a kitten? And I thought you didn't know Spanish."

"Eh, I picked a few things up."

Oliver had leaned against the wall, looking bored. "Will you two stop, already? It's making me sick."

_Finally_ my boss walked in. Amelie nodded to Oliver and paused before walking into her office. She looked to me. "What on Earth are you listening to?"

I smiled. "3OH!3. It's a band," I pointed to Myrnin, "And he's been hitting on me."

Amelie gave Myrnin a funny look. Myrnin scowled. "I have not."

"Amelie, I have been waiting for _hours_. Can we just-?" He made his way to the door.

"Of course. Sorry to keep you waiting. I had to talk to Claire."

"Who?" Myrnin asked.

"I called you down here to talk to you as well, but I need to discuss something with Oliver too."

Oliver walked into the office and Amelie followed.

Myrnin shot me a look. "I wasn't hitting on you."

I smiled and nodded. "Uh huh," I struck a pose, "You can't resist this. I get it."

He rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall.

I waved him off. "I'm just messing with you, man."


	12. Sometime after Kiss of Death

_**Sometime after Kiss of Death. Like when the gang gets home. Wow, this a long title. …I should stop typing now.**_

I sat on the porch of the Glass house waiting for the kids to come home. I had met them all earlier, a little bit before they left. With _Oliver_ and not me.

Oh, I bet you're wondering about crazy guy.

Wait. Pssh, who would think about _him_ when _Shane_ was coming back? Sigh. He is so…

He's dating Claire.

What's so special about her anyway?

So Myrnin hasn't killed her. Woop-dee-doo. Sure she made it into Collage when I was a freshman; who cares? I don't.

Why's he gotta be taken? Why? What did I do to suffer this awful fate? WHAT-! Oh, they're home.

Okay, really quickly, I'm _not_ jealous of Claire! I met some dude on campus, and he almost asked me out. His name is Bryan. Yummy, yes?

Michael stepped out of the car. It was almost night, so I bet the sun would only irritate his skin. Michael was cute too, but if _Eve_ was dating him, you better back off. She would beat me to a pulp. Claire on the other hand… Eh, I could take her. I'm Hispanic. We can do anything.

Eve stepped out of the huge car and stretched. Then Claire- grrr- and Shane- sigh.

Eve spotted me. "Maya?" she said. I gave a lazy salute and stood. As Michael carried a bag in, I smiled at Shane. Claire knew I liked him, she shot me a glare. "I thought Myrnin was stopping by," she mused, putting on a little go-the-fuck-away smile.

"He is around 8," I replied, putting on my best never smile.

Claire narrowed her eyes and grabbed her bag. "Oh, hey Maya," Shane said absently, "Wait. The freak is stopping by?"

Claire laughed. "He's not a freak. He's just… weird."

"Says you," I sighed, "I had to spend the whole time you were gone with him."

Shane chuckled. "You had to baby sit Claire's boss?" He took Claire's bag for her and grabbed his own. Claire shut the trunk and shoved her way past me.

Okay, so I _should_ tell you the story of why we kind of hate each other. But! I'll just give you the summery.

I came over to play video games, right? I played Shane, and he beat me. I was totally flirty during the whole game. And obviously Claire noticed. So she's all: I wanna play. And she does the exact the same thing I did. It was pathetic. Why does he even like her? She's so… ugh. Small and weird. She's practically dating crazy dude.

Friggin A, she should hook up with him so Shane can be all mine. Bwah hahaha.

Uh hem. Anywho, then me and her played, and of course, I kick her ass right? Then she gets friggin subtle aggression. You know, a "friendly" shove, hate smiles, random compliments. I might be trying to hook her boyfriend, but _come on_. She plays like a two year old.

I would so beat her up. Hardcore.

Oh my God, I've become Monica.

Okay okay! So like we sort of hate each other now. Man, if I'm becoming Monica, I should take crazy guy. He kind of cute, and we do have stuff in common- ew! He's like 6 years older than me! (Not counting vampire years.) But I did date that 20 year old when I was 15… no! No! Gross! He's a vampire! No getting around that.

Haha, I bet it would be hot if he bit me.

…

Anyway…

I'm gonna try and patch things up with Claire. Yeah. I should do that. Myrnin could go nuts at any second- even though he's been cured- and I don't want her to die hating me.

Yay! No more Monica!

We all walked inside Michael's gorgeous house. I wish I had a house of my own. And a dog. And two cats, a husband, and a little boy named Rico.

But that's way too soon for my age.

So Shane sets Claire and his bag on the sofa and plops down. Before Claire sat down I grabbed her arm. She scowled at me. "I need to talk to you," I said awkwardly.

Claire rolled her eyes and told Shane she'd be right back. We went to the side of the stair case, out of earshot.

"What?" Claire snapped.

"Look dude," I started, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't've been flirting with your boyfriend. Sorry."

Claire's expression softened. "Yeah, that wasn't cool."

"I know. It's just hard to be in a relationship when you work for some crazy whore who can't stop giving orders."

Claire chuckled softly. "Tell me about it," she poked my shoulder, "You seem to be into my boss."

I felt my cheeks warm a little. "Ew, gross. He's insane, Claire."

"I know, but it doesn't seem to bother you."

I stuck my tongue out at her. "So, we cool?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Just lay off. It was hard enough with that Ysandre girl."

Oh yeah. Myrnin told me about that when he was over last. Flipping slut used mind control. I smiled. "Right… But yeah. I'll back off. He's just so yummy."

Claire returned the smile. "I know right?"

"Claire! You're nutty boss is at the door!" Eve called.

Claire looked past me and sighed. "Will you guys invite him in?"

I turned and saw Myrnin there, arms folded looking irritated. Oh, yeah, he has to be invited in. He wore long black jeans that I bought for him and that old brown coat! Shoot! I forgot to get him a new one like Amelie asked. Oh well.

At least he's not wearing shorts. I shiver.

So yeah. He's wearing that coat, jeans, flip flops (Lord…), and that dark purple vest. All in all, his outfit was… acceptable. But I wouldn't take him out in public with it. Eh, maybe. I donno.

So he's tapping on air while Shane just chuckles at him.

"Myrnin, get in here," Claire mused.

Myrnin nodded and stepped through. He gave Shane a glare and smiled at Claire. "Good to see you again, Claire. I'm guessing you enjoyed yourself?"

"Yeah. It's a long story, I'll have to tell you later," she replied, "By the way, you ever met a guy name Morley?"

Myrnin got his thinking look and replied, "Friend of yours?"

"No way," Claire said quickly, walking to sit with Shane, "He's an enemy of Amelie, I think."

"Ah, I might not know him. Names escape me," Myrnin sighed. He finally noticed I was there and smiled, "Maya, I didn't even notice you were there."

I returned the smile. "Yup. I'm here, and I want a soda," I looked to Shane, "Cool?"

"Yeah, yeah. It's fine," he responded.

"Awesome." I went to the kitchen and found Eve sitting on the counter chewing on a sandwich. "Yo," she said, her voice muffled by bread.

"Hiya." I reached into the fridge and grabbed a Cola. I popped the type top and took a swig. Nummy. "Shouldn't you be joining everyone else?" I asked, sitting on the counter.

Eve smiled. "Shouldn't you?"

I nodded after another drink. "To che."

"So, dude. Why are you flirting with Shane? It's not cool."

I nodded again. "I know, I know. I sorted it out with Claire. It's all good."

Eve exhaled. "Awesome. I thought I was going to have to beat you up."

I smiled nervously. See? Beat me to a _pulp_.

"And I thought you like what's-his-name. Uh-"

"I don't like Myrnin!" I breathed, "I mean his cute, but I don't think it would even work! I mean _seriously_. He's like four bazillion years older than me and-"

Eve laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"I was going to say Bryan Jacobson, you goof," she chuckled, "But if you like Claire's boss, whatever man."

Crap.

"No, no, no. I thought-" I blushed.

"Uh huh." Eve finished her sandwich and tussled my hair. She walked out and I tried to compose myself. Did I like him? Ehhh! I don't know! I looked in the reflection in the window, fixed my hair, smoothed down the Alice in Wonderland shirt I was wearing and walked out. Eve winked at me from the couch. Michael was tuning his guitar like the angel he was, Claire was talking about something with her boss. I heard "Morganville computer" and "brain".

Weird. Shane was snacking on some chips. I decided to join him and Eve.

"So how was Dallas?"


End file.
